The Amazing World of Gumball/TUGS (AMAZING CHARACTERS) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast * Gumball Watterson as Ten Cents * Principal Nigel Brown as Big Mac * Mr. Steve Small as OJ * Mr. Gaylord Robinson as Top Hat * Richard Watterson as Warrior * Tina Rex as Hercules * Darwin Watterson as Sunshine * Alan Keane as Grampus * Principal Seymour Skinner (from The Simpsons) as Captain Star * Rob as Zorran * Colin and Felix as Zip and Zug * Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake as Zebedee and Zak * Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Captain Zero * Nicole Watterson as Lillie Lightship * Molly Collins as Sally Seaplane * Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie * Hector Jötunheim as Izzy Gomez * Juke as Lord Stinker * Anais Watterson as Pearl * Mario (from Mario) as Puffa * Luigi (from Mario) as The Goods Engine * Tobias Wilson as Billy Shoepack * Rocky Robinson as Boomer * Benson (from Regular Show) as Fire Chief * Doughnut Sheriff as Bluenose * William as Sea Rouge * Larry Needlemeyer as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Malefor and Smaug (from The Legend of Spyro and the Hobbit) as The Pirates * Mordecai and Rigby (from Regular Show) as Coast Guard and his Messenger * Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Burke and Blair * Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Nantucket * Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Johnny Cuba * Vitruvius (from The Lego Movie) as Old Rusty * King Ghidorah (from Godzilla) as Kraka-Toa * Yoshi (from Mario) as Little Ditcher * Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Skips (from Regular Show) as Mighty Mo * Thomas (from Regular Show) as Big Mickey * Garfield (from Garfield) as Jack * The Jukebox Band as The Shrimpers * Teri as The Duchess * Masami as Princess Alice * Sarah G. Lato as SS Vienna * Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as White Fleet * Kenneth as The Ghostly Galleon (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery GumballWatterson.png|Gumball Watterson as Ten Cents Principal-brown-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-31164749-926-729.png|Principal Nigel Brown as Big Mac Mr_small.png|Mr. Steve Small as OJ Mr. Robinson.png|Mr. Gaylord Robinson as Top Hat Richard watterson season 3.png|Richard Watterson as Warrior Tina Rex.png|Tina Rex as Hercules Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin Watterson as Sunshine Alan S2.png|Alan Keane as Grampus Skinner (1).jpg|Principal Seymour Skinner as Captain Star Season 3 Rob.png|Rob as Zorran Mr. Colin.png|Colin Mr. Felix.png|and Felix as Zip and Zug Julius Oppenheimer Jr..png|Julius Oppenheimer Jr. RottenCupper.png|and Rotten Cupcake as Zebedee and Zak 450px-BowserNSMBWii.png|Bowser Koopa as Captain Zero Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole Watterson as Lillie Lightship MollyCollinsModel.png|Molly Collins as Sally Seaplane TheBandagethings.png|Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie Hector.png|Hector Jötunheim as Izzy Gomez Juke.png|Juke as Lord Stinker Anais gumball season 3.png|Anais Watterson as Pearl Mario-0.png|Mario as Puffa Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Luigi as The Goods Engine Tobias Wilson.png|Tobias Wilson as Billy Shoepack Rocky (Season 3).png|Rocky Robinson as Boomer Benson As Sergeant Jed.png|Benson as Fire Chief Doughnuts.png|Doughnut Sheriff as Bluenose William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Sea Rouge LarryS2Image.png|Larry Needlemeyer as Sea Rouge's Uncle Malefor.jpg|Malefor Bettersmaug.jpg|and Smaug as The Pirates Mordecai and rigby by theinsatiableafro-d4s73pz-1-.jpg|Mordecai and Rigby as Coast Guard and his Messenger Wario and Waluigi as Henchman 800 & 1000.png|Wario and Waluigi as Burke and Blair Ice King.jpg|Ice King as Nantucket Godzilla 2002.jpg|Godzilla as Johnny Cuba Vitruvius clover his butt.jpg|Vitruvius as Old Rusty PS3 Godzilla King Ghidorah Full.png|King Ghidorah as Kraka-Toa Yoshi.png|Yoshi as Little Ditcher Muscleman.jpg|Muscleman as Scuttlebutt Pete Skips.jpg|Skips as Mighty Mo Thomas (Regular Show).jpg|Thomas as Big Mickey Garfield in Garfield's Halloween Adventure.jpg|Garfield as Jack The Jukeband as The Teensies.png|The Jukebox Band as The Shrimpers Tericute..png|Teri as The Duchess Gumball masami 174x252.png|Masami as Princess Alice Sarah (Gumball).png|Sarah G. Lato as SS Vienna Worldcreatures.png|Creatures of the Forest of Doom il_570xN.523203285_c1z9.jpg|and Woodland Creatures as White Fleet KennethIsBACK.png|Kenneth as The Ghostly Galleon Category:Daniel Pineda